


Sunday Morning

by mirandamyth



Series: Tropes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Gen, hangovers, like dom cobb levels of squinting, only destiel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandamyth/pseuds/mirandamyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.Coffee Shop AU "You look almost as hungover as I feel." aka the one where Dean and Cas both have drinking problems and manage to stumble into the same coffee house on Sundays and be miserable together, but don't even know each other's names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Dean wakes up on his couch, head pounding, hard corner of an empty fifth digging into the small of his back. He squints blearily at the single shaft of light cutting in from the hole in his blinds, illuminating the wreckage of his apartment. He kicks his feet to the floor, greeted with the rolling clink of empty beer bottles, and stumbles his way to the bathroom to relieve his aching bladder. His head hangs low on his shoulders as he splashes water in his face, meeting bloodshot eyes in the mirror.

Opening his fridge is an exercise in futility; it's empty save for ketchup, relish, half of a (very flat) beer, and a tub of heavily molded cream cheese. He downs the beer, even if it tastes like well-chilled piss, and tosses the bottle in the empty box from the case he'd bought (and drank) last night. His stomach churns at the offering, as though threatening to expel it, he feels bile wash up his esophagus, but he clamps his mouth shut and swallows it back down.

Shoving sunglasses over his eyes, he leaves his apartment behind, he lurches down the single flight of stairs and onto the street. Benny's Café isn't far, only two storefronts past the dry cleaner's Dean lives above, but in the bright morning sun it feels like miles. He winces as the door opens with a cheerful jingle, grunts in response to Benny's greeting, and slumps into a chair at the counter, nodding his thanks when Benny sets a large Irish coffee in front of him. (Legally, Benny's not allowed to serve liquor, but often slips whiskey into Dean's cup on mornings like this.)

Holding his head in his hands, he feels more than sees the man drop down next to him. There's only one person it can be, confirmed quickly by the gravelly groan of appreciation when his own coffee clunks against the bar. (It was confirmed even before the sound, none of Benny's other regulars would dare sit near Dean when he reeks so strongly of stale alcohol.) The two of them spend every Sunday morning like this, treating hangovers with the hair of the dog and an extra large helping of homefries.

Dean can remember the first time the dark haired man had collapsed into the seat next to him. He'd been angry, when he first heard that sandpaper over splintered wood of a voice beside him, had lifted his head from his forearms to glare at the intrusion to his misery, to bark at the man who had seated himself so close to Dean. Instead, he met a face as miserable as he was.

He doesn't know the man's name, or anything about him, really. Just that he gets as thoroughly plastered as Dean does on Saturday nights, and that he must work some sort of office job, if the rumpled suit and tie the man wears like a uniform is indicative of anything. They don't talk, just sit in companionable silence for long stretches of time, punctuated occasionally by Benny refilling their cups (just coffee after the second) or clearing their plates. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know I have, like, six WIPs, and I'm working on that, but I've been addicted to reading trope challenges. And I kinda wanted to try some myself. Not all thirty, and not daily, but follow the series, if you'd like. Comments and kudos are my life blood, so leave me some if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
